Hanna's Story
by Elena Turks' Girl
Summary: La historia de Hanna y la verdad sobre sus padres dejen comentario :3 CAPITULO 2 UP
1. El comienzo

ummm bueno este fic se basa en el Funbari no Uta... espero q les guste y dejen reviews :3

* * *

Anna sostenia al pequeño Hanna en sus brazos...le partia el corazon el tener que dejarlo pero sabia que dejarlo...

Anna: Tamao...cuidalo bian por favor...

Tamao: claro q lo hare señora Anna

Yoh: ahora me toca despedirme a mi...-Yoh tomo a Hanna y lo abrazo

Yoh queria mucho a Hanna...era su mas preciado tesoro y todos lo sabian... Anna se sentia un poco mal por eso...

Yoh: ten Tamao...confio en q cuidaras a mi Hanna

Tamao. si señor Yoh no se preocupe

Ryu: ademas...el tio Ryu esta para ayudar...seremos como una linda familia Tamao, Hanna y yo

En eso soplo un aire frio y Tamao se congelo

Yoh: bueno ya nos vamos...

Yoh y Anna se marcharon de Funbari Onsen dejando a Hanna al cuidado de Tamao...y Ryu

Tamao: ¬¬ Hanna q crees q haces?

Hanna: o.O! ...bueno mamá ...este...yo...

Tamao: ¬¬

Hanna: n.nU

Tamao: anda lavate que ya esta la cena

Hanna: si nn

Hanna se fue corriendo a lavar...a pesar de q su madre le diera tanto miedo su comida era la mejor del mundo...

Ryu: hola familia!

Tamao: trajiste lo que te pedi Ryu?

Ryu: por supuesto Anna aqui esta -Ryu le mostro la bolsa de las compras- donde esta mi sobrino? . no lo veo x ningun lado

Tamao: esta lavandose...ya viene

Ryu: ire a verlo ...hoy le compre algo especial

Ryu salio de la cocina dejando a Tamao con Ponchi y Conchi

Conchi: ummm la verdad ya te acostumbraste a que te digan Anna no es verdad?

Tamao: ya son 5 años escuchando que me llamen asi... uu creo q es lo mejor ademas...

Ponchi: Tamao...

Tamao: la verdad no hable de esto con Yoh y Anna...fue decision mia... no le oculto a Hanna quien es su madre...porque Anna es su madre...

Conchi: pero tu no eres Anna...

Tamao: eso lo se ...pero por eso he intentado parecerme a ella en todo sentido...

Ponchi: ah...para que cuando regrese no sienta un cambio tan drastico

Tamao: asi es u.u ...

******  
**


	2. Y Hanna?

**al fin . en realidad estos son el cap 2 y el cap 3 de fic u es q eran cortos entons decidí hacerlos uno solo xDDD...dejen reviews ;3 **

**

* * *

**

En ese momento Ryu entro a la cocina junto con Hanna...

Ryu: vinimos a ayudarte Anna

Hanna: ummmm .. mamá...

Tamao: ¬¬ q Hanna?

Tamao se volvio con el cuchillo en la mano...Hanna quedo paralizado de miedo

Hanna: oO na...na...nada

Tamao: ¬¬U...Ryu!

Ryu: o.OU si...si Anna?

Tamao: lleva las cosas a la mesa...

Despues de comer Ryu llevo a Hanna a dormir a su cuarto...

Ryu: bueno sobrino favorito a dormir bien q mañana nos vamos de viaje

Hanna: si tio Ryu lo se ...umm cree q mamá este muy enojada?

Ryu: enojada?

Hanna: si...u.u ya sabe tio Ryu...el negocio no anda muy bien y...

Ryu: no te preocupes por el negocio pequeño Hanna

Hanna: pero mamá anda muy enojada...y u.u me da miedo

Ryu: jajajja! pequeño Hanna tu madre le da miedo a cualquiera...ahora olvida eso q el gran tio Ryu esta aqui

* * *

Hanna: ..U

Hanna: el lugar favorito?o.o

Ryu: asi es sobrino, el lugar favorito es...ahhhh! mis ojos!

Una fuerte luz dejo ciego x uno instantes a Ryu...cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta q Hanna ya no estaba alli

Hanna estaba acostado sobre un monton de hierba, cuando abrio los ojos vio a un hombre de cabello largo sentada frente a él q le sonreia

: Hola pequeño Hanna

Hanna: como es que usted sabe mi nombre? o.o

* * *

Tamao de dirigio a la puerta... unos pasos le habian dado curiosidad y se dirigio a ver quien era... y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontro con Anna e Yoh... por fin habian regresado de su viaje

Anna: Tamao donde esta Hanna?

Yoh: hola Tamao tanto tiempo sin vernos

Tamao: o/o...Hanna no esta señora Anna...se fue con Ryu a buscar a los demas

Anna: ya veo... -Anna miro hacia el piso

Yoh se le quedo viendo y sonrio... él sabia cuanto Anna habia extrañado a Hanna... no podia ocultarselo Anna queria mucho a Hanna y ella habia soñado con el dia de volver y encontrarlo... ver cuanto habia crecido, cuanto habia aprendido y ver cuan guapo estaba... y tambien... saber cuan parecido era a su padre...

Anna e Yoh entraron y se sentaron a comer lo que Tamao habia cocinado... Anna le preguntaba a Tamao x Hanna... queria saber cada detalle que se habia perdido

Yoh: ahora lo mas dificil sera decirle que tu eres su madre y no Tamao...

Anna: eso es cierto... a pesar de ser pequeño puede sentirse engañado...

* * *

: yo se mucho de ti mi pequeño Hanna...

Hanna: usted me conoce? o.o ... acaso es algo de mi tio Ryu o de mi madre?

: yo no diria que somos exactamente amigos... somos viejos conocidos... y respecto a tu madre - el hombre seguia sonriendo- la conosco muy bien... por que yo Hanna... soy tu padre (N/a: xD! si ya se mucho Star Wars xDDD pero ¬¬ culpen a Hao de eso... u.ú pasa con eso de "unete al lado oscuro" asi q P no es mi culpa... pero apoco no fue gracioso? xD)

Hanna: ...mi... o.o... mi padre?

: asi es Hanna soy tu padre... Hao Asakura

Hanna: Hao Asakura o.o ... Asakura es mi apellido...

Hao: jajjajajajja Hanna tu eres mi hijo y por eso llevas mi apellido

Hanna: papá dime algo... xq nos dejaste a mamá y a mi solos?

Hao: que dices?

Hanna: bueno u.u ... es que unos niños me dijeron que mi madre era una zorra (N/a: esto es influencia del fic de mi suegris) y que x eso mi padre nos habia abandonado

Hao: ¬¬ esos malditos niños -se puso serio y golpeo el suelo con su puño - no debes hacer caso de lo que esos idiotas te dijeron Hanna... yo hubiera estado a tu lado desde el principio de no haber sido por tu tio...

Hanna: x mi tio Ryu? o.ó

Hao: no tu tio Ryu no fue... fue x tu tio Yoh

Hanna: Yoh?

* * *

Ryu: Yoh! -exclamo ryu al ver a Yoh alli

Yoh: hola Ryu

Anna: donde esta Hanna?

Ryu: no lo se

Anna: ¬¬ como q no lo sabes? él estaba contigo!

Ryu: si señora Anna lo se... lo q sucede es q alguien se lo llevo...dejo esta nota...

Anna tomo rapidamente la nota y la leyo ...se puso palida y solto la nota...

Yoh: Oo Anna estas bien?

Anna: Hao... Hao se llevo a Hanna...


End file.
